Suis ma voix
by Friday Queen
Summary: Et si Misty avait réussit à s'échapper de l'enfer ? Cordelia/Misty
1. Chapter 1

Note : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Misty éternellement en enfer !

Disclaimer : American Horror Story ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Suis ma voix**

_Et si Misty avait réussit à s'échapper de l'enfer ? _

**Chapitre 1**

C'était impossible, Misty ne pouvait pas se perde en enfer, elle devait revenir ! Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser... Cordelia la tenait fermement dans ses bras, pleurant sans retenu, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis qu'elle serait Misty encore plus fort dans ses bras. Elle prononça une dernière formule, tentant le tout pour le tout, ayant trop peur de perdre la sorcière des marais.

Misty quant à elle devait disséquer sa grenouille vivante encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit la voix de Cordelia en pleurs qui l'appelait, et soudain elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus en cours de biologie depuis longtemps. Alors que son professeur venait à elle à nouveau, la sorcière se leva et pensa au coven, aux filles qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'académie de sorcières et à Cordelia. La jeune femme se sentit comme aspirée hors de la réalité où elle se trouvait.

" Son temps est finit. "

Ce furent les premiers mots que Misty entendit à son réveil, ainsi qu'une série de sanglots. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était plaquée contre un corps qui pleurait, lorsqu'elle inspira elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la directrice de l'académie, elle pouvait reconnaître son odeur entre mille. Son premier reflex fut donc d'envelopper ses bras autour de Cordelia pour la réconforter.

Cette simple action fut suivit par des exclamations de joies à travers la salle, toutes les sorcières étant soulagée de voir leur consœur en vie, si on mettait de côté Madison.

" Oh mon Dieu ... Misty ? " Demanda Cordelia.

Un "oui" étouffé lui parvient, et ce fut comme si on enlevait un immense poids dans le cœur de la sorcière aveugle. Cordelia libéra la jeune femme de son emprise.

" J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu étais... On a faillit te perdre. "

Misty pouvait voir que la blonde avait beaucoup pleuré, elle avait eu peur pour elle. Le cœur de la jeune sorcière se mit à battre plus vite et pris à nouveau Cordelia dans ses bras.

" Je t'ai entendu... Je suis là maintenant. "

Elles restèrent dans cette position sous le regard des autres sorcières et de Kyle, Queenie se dit qu'elle avait du rater quelque chose lorsqu'elle était partie avec Marie Laveau, Myrtle se sentait heureuse que Misty ai réussit et pour la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa fille qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, Zoé et Kyle comprenaient ce que pouvait ressentir leur directrice, tandis que Madison se demandait pourquoi elle ne prenait pas une chambre... Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui interrompit l'étreinte des sorcières blondes.

" On peut continuer les épreuves maintenant ? "

Misty et Cordelia se séparèrent légèrement gênées d'avoir fait un tel affichage de sentiment. La sorcière des marais aida l'autre blonde à se relever et lui rendit ses lunettes qui étaient toujours au sol.

" Merci. " Lui répondit timidement la fille de l'ancienne Supreme.

Myrtle se leva à son tour et décida de reprendre les choses en main le temps que Cordelia retrouve ses esprits.

" Bien passons à l'étape suivante les filles : la transmutation. "

Assez vite Zoé, Madison et Queenie montrèrent qu'elles étaient capables d'user de ce pouvoir, mais Misty se montra réticente à lâcher la main de Cordelia qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne depuis qu'elles étaient debout. Cependant lorsque Queenie toucha l'épaule de la sorcière des marais pour qu'elle joue avec les autres, la directrice serra la main de Misty et l'incita à essayer à son tour. La jeune femme se prit rapidement au jeu à son tour, et les quatre sorcières se retrouvèrent dehors à se poursuivre les unes les autres. Cependant Misty eu un moment d'inattention lorsque Myrtle et Cordelia les mirent en garde que ne c'était pas un jeu, et la seconde d'après elle se retrouva dans ses marais. Elle essaya de transmuter à nouveau dans le jardin de l'académie mais elle n'y parvint pas, la sorcière soupira, son passage en enfer prolongé avait dû épuiser ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle partie donc à pied pour rejoindre les autres sorcières.

Cependant l'académie était en effervescence, en effet Zoé venait de s'empaler sur le grillage et n'avait pas survécu. Alors que Queenie ne parvint pas à la ramener, les sorcières se rendirent compte de l'absence de Misty.

" Où est-elle ? " Demanda Cordelia inquiète à nouveau.

" Peut-être qu'elle s'est transmutée sous un train... " Ricana Madison.

La directrice se retourna furieuse contre son élève et lui ordonna de réanimer Zoé pour prouver ses pouvoirs, cependant ce fut une mouche qu'elle ramena à la vie avant de partie triomphante.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que Madison pourrait être la nouvelle Supreme. " S'exclama Cordelia assise dans le salon avec sa tante.

" Je me demande où est Misty... J'avais de grands espoirs en elle, tout comme pour Zoé d'ailleurs. "

La blonde continua à réfléchir dans son coin, lorsque Myrtle émit l'idée qu'elle pourrait être le successeur de sa mère. Même si elle fut réticente au début, elle se laissa convaincre et fit à son tour les épreuves. Lorsqu'elle réanima Zoé elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était bel et bien la nouvelle Supreme, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs permit de retrouver la vue.

Après cette révélation les événements s'enchaînèrent pour elle : les menaces et la disparition de Madison, mais surtout le retour et la mort de sa mère.

Avec l'aide de sa tante, elle plaça le corps de Fiona dans un cercueil. Les funérailles auraient lieu le lendemain.

Cordelia était dans sa chambre après une douche bien méritée lorsqu'elle entendit des coups timide sur sa porte.

" Entrez. "

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Misty entrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement.

" Zoé m'a dit que tu étais la nouvelle Supreme, et que tu avais retrouvé la vue. "

Misty sourit de plus belle.

" Je suis tellement contente pour toi Cordelia. "

Cette dernière traversa la pièce et prit la blonde dans ses bras.

" Où étais-tu passé encore ? "

Un rire lui répondit, avant que deux bras l'attirèrent dans une étreinte.

" Je suis allée trop loin et je n'arrivait pas à revenir. J'ai dû rentrer à pied. "

Cordelia se mit à rire à son tour, puis se laissa profiter du moment, enlacée avec l'autre sorcière. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent se séparer, et la seconde suivante Queenie les appela pour leur annoncer que le repas était servit.

Les sorcières ainsi que Kyle étaient assis à table, profitant du repos qui venait enfin à eux.

" Vous croyez que Madison va réellement dire quelque chose sur cet endroit ? " Demanda Queenie, légèrement inquiète.

A la mention de la star hollywoodienne, Kyle se raidit mais personne ne semblait s'en être aperçut.

" Ce serait avouer à tout le monde que c'est une sorcière aussi. " Commenta Myrtle.

" En tout cas, je suis contente qu'elle ne soit plus là. " Annonça Zoé, n'ayant pas oublié les dernières actions de Madison.

" Elle ne va pas me manquer non plus. " Répondit Misty.

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Cordelia ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

" Il va falloir agir de toute façon. De nos jours avec les médias les secrets de ce genre ne tiennent pas longtemps. "

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avait les yeux tournés vers elle.

" Il vaut mieux que nous ayons le contrôle sur les informations."

" Que veux-tu dire par là ma chérie ? " Lui demanda Myrtle.

" Qu'il serait peut être temps que l'académie s'ouvre au monde, que toutes les sorcières sachent qu'elles ne sont pas seules et qu'il y a un endroit pour elles. "

Tous hochèrent la tête, Myrtle regarda Cordelia avec fierté, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait devenir la plus grande Supreme de tout les temps. Cependant la directrice de l'école évita de croiser son regard, elle aimait la rousse comme une mère, mais Fiona venait de mourir dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Et malgré tout, elle en était affectée. Elle aimait Fiona, s'en voulait aussi pour cela, mais elle ne pouvait changer ses sentiments à ce sujet. Elle aimait sa mère.

Le repas se finit en silence, chacun digérant les informations que venait de leur annoncer la nouvelle Supreme.

Ce soir là, les occupants de l'académie ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives, la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour tous. Pourtant, vers minuit, Cordelia tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Des coups à la porte lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ce fois ci, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Misty de l'autre côté de la porte.

" Je... Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. "

Cordelia lui sourit et s'écarta pour laisser passer la blonde. Misty avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la tombe où l'avait enfermé Madison. Le soir même de son retour, la sorcière des marais était venu voir la directrice pour qu'elle l'aide à dormir, elle avait pensé que la sorcière lui aurait donner une potion, cependant elle avait juste tiré ses draps pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre dans son grand lit. Misty ne s'était pas faite priée et avait rejoint Cordelia. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé un moment où Misty lui avait avoué qu'elle avait peur des épreuves à venir mais surtout de s'endormir de se réveiller à nouveau dans une tombe et que rien de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle n'était vrai. La discussion avait duré un long moment et la fatigue avait prit le dessus sur les deux sorcières au bout d'un certain temps. Les deux soirs suivants, les deux soirs qui les séparaient du jour des Sept Merveilles, Misty était venue à nouveau dans la chambre de la directrice pour trouver du réconfort, et durant ces deux soirs, elle avait dormit avec l'autre blonde.

Les deux sorcières s'assirent sur le lit et Cordelia attendit que la jeune femme se confit à elle.

" J'ai peur de retourner dans cette classe. "

La plus âgée fronça les sourcils exprimant son incompréhension.

" Mon enfer... C'était dans ma classe de biologie, on devait disséquer une grenouille morte, mais je la ramenait à la vie. Mon professeur me faisait la disséquer vivante pendant que tout les enfants se moquaient de moi. "

" C'est une expérience vécue ? " S'horrifia Cordelia.

" Pas exactement, j'ai vraiment réanimé ma grenouille ce jour là, le professeur m'a grondé en disant que j'avais échangé les grenouilles et il m'a renvoyé de la classe en comprenant que je ne voulais pas faire la dissection. Mais les enfants se moquaient toujours de moi, me traitait de monstre, alors que c'était eux les monstres ! Ces pauvres créatures n'avaient rien demandé et on devait les ouvrir comme si ce n'était rien de plus que des objets. "

Misty sentit la main de la directrice contre son dos qui l'apaisait, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la sorcière pour plus de réconfort.

" J'ai peur d'y retourner et de devoir tuer cette grenouille encore et encore... "

" Tu n'y retourneras plus, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de faire cette expérience à nouveau ! "

Cordelia y veillerait, Misty avait faillit y rester pour de bon, le tout s'était joué sur quelques secondes. A la pensé de perdre la sorcière des marais combiné à la fatigue, elle laissa tomber quelques larmes. Misty le sentit et leva sa tête pour croiser le regard de la blonde qui était éclairé par les rayons de lune.

" Cordelia ? "

Cette dernière lui sourit tristement.

" Je suis désolé de craquer maintenant, c'est juste que j'ai eu une terrible journée. J'ai faillit te perdre toi et Zoé. Madison est quelque part dans la nature et... "

La sorcière inspira un bon coup avant de continuer.

" Et ma mère est venu. "

Misty s'écarta un peu d'elle, surprise.

" Quoi ? Mais elle n'a pas été tué ? "

" Non, c'était une mise en scène de sa part. Elle voulait qu'on fasse les Sept Merveilles pour savoir qui était la prochaine Supreme, mais quand elle a vu que c'était moi... Elle n'a pas pu. Elle... Elle s'est laissée mourir. "

Cordelia se mit à pleurer à nouveau en prononçant ces dernières paroles.

" Mon Dieu Cordelia ! "

Misty prit la sorcière dans ses bras pour la consoler.

" Je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolé de te parler de mes problèmes alors que tu as... Je suis désolé. "

La Supreme se laissa pleurer encore quelques minutes dans les bras la blonde, puis décida qu'il était temps pour elles de trouver un peu de sommeil.

" Merci Misty. Allons dormir maintenant. "

Cordelia se glissa dans son lit et fit signe à Misty de faire de même. Une fois au chaud sous les couvertures, la directrice s'approcha plus près de la sorcière des marais qu'elle ne l'avait fait les nuits précédentes, et attira la jeune femme jusqu'à elle. Misty sourit, passa son bras autour de la taille de la Supreme et mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Cordelia. Les deux sorcières ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, se sentant enfin en paix.

Ce fut Cordelia qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Elle sentit le corps chaud de Misty contre le sien, et un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Elle se sentait bien, encore quelque peu endormit dans la chaleur de son lit au côté de la jeune femme. Elle voulait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible, elle ne voulait pas affronter les funérailles de sa mère qui allait avoir lieu dans la matinée. Dans un instant de pure égoïste, elle referma donc ses yeux, essayant de profiter un maximum du moment, cependant un bruit sourd et des rires se fit entendre dans le couloir peu après. Misty dû entendre Zoé et Queenie, car quelques secondes plus tard elle se mit à bouger dans le lit.

Cordelia croisa le regard endormit de la blonde, et un nouveau sourire atteignit ses lèvres.

" Bonjour ! "

" Hum... Bonjour Cordelia. "

" Tu as bien dormit ? "

" Oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup. "

" Avec plaisir. "

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, lorsque des voix se firent à nouveau entendre dans le couloir, les ramenant à la réalité.

" Je devrais y aller, j'ai besoin de me doucher. "

Cordelia hocha la tête, laissant ses yeux errer sur le corps de Misty lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, la sorcière des marais aperçu Zoé au loin. Cette dernière la regarda surprise de voir la blonde sortir de la chambre de leur Supreme.

" Je... Je vais me doucher ! " Fournit Misty pour toute réponse.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires propres, tandis que Zoé riait gentiment se disant qu'elle avait une information croustillante à raconter à Queenie et peut être Kyle.

Lorsque Misty arriva dans la cuisine une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà accoudé à table profitant du petit déjeuné. Elle partie s'asseoir entre Myrtle et Kyle en saluant les personnes présentes. Un regard complice s'échangea entre Zoé et Queenie, lorsque Cordelia lui dit bonjour comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Cependant, le petit déjeuné se passa silencieusement car moins d'une heure après il y avait les funérailles de l'ancienne Supreme.

Le cercueil contenant le corps de Fiona fut placé dans un corbillard et un petit cortège de voiture le suivit jusque dans le désert qui avait vu l'exécution de Myrtle. Étaient présent les cinq sorcières du coven, ainsi que Stevie, Kyle et quatre hommes de mains qui étaient en charge de déposer le cercueil à l'endroit adéquat. Même si son idole était présente, Misty resta loin de la chanteuse, préférant rester au côtés de Cordelia pour la soutenir.

Myrtle prit la parole afin de dire un dernier au revoir à la Supreme, comme le voulait la tradition. Malgré leurs antécédents, loin d'être négligeable, elle réussit à faire une éloge de la défunte en évoquant le succès de Fiona à faire une trêve avec les sorcières ennemies et l'anéantissement des chasseurs de leur clan. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Cordelia leva sa main en tremblant.

" Adieu maman. " Murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un mouvement du poigné, et le cercueil prit feu sous les yeux de tous. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de la nouvelle Supreme, Myrtle voulu faire un geste pour montrer sa compassion, mais elle fut devancer par Misty qui glissa sa main dans celle de Cordelia. La rousse resta donc immobile quelques instants, puis lorsque les hommes de mains quittèrent le terrain, elle les suivit. Stevie, Queenie, Kyle et Zoé ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps. A la fin, seul Cordelia et Misty se tenait face au cercueil en feu, main dans la main. Elles restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. La directrice inspira un grand coup, et entraîna la sorcière des marais avec elle vers la voiture, laissant définitivement sa mère derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Près d'une heure après leur retour des funérailles, Zoé trouva Cordelia seule dans le salon regardant à travers la fenêtre, la jeune sorcière s'approcha doucement d'elle.

" Cordelia ? "

La blonde leva les yeux pour répondre à son élève.

" Oui ? "

" Je... Je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre perte. "

Zoé se tordait les mains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir dans cette situation.

" Merci. "

Un silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme essaya de trouver le courage de poser sa question, voyant Zoé toujours immobile face à elle, la directrice lui tendit une perche.

" Y-t-il autre chose ? "

" Oui... En fait je me demandais comment les choses allaient se passer ? Allez-vous continuer à nous donner des cours ? "

" C'est dans mes plans effectivement. "

La jeune sorcière sourit en entendant cette réponse.

" Cependant il va y avoir des changements. Je compte faire un communiqué pour annoncer notre existence au monde. Et face à cette révélation il y a deux issus possible, soit on nous accepte, soit non. Si on est rejeté il nous faudra trouver un nouvel endroit où aller, une situation de replis. "

Zoé hocha la tête, comprenant sa Supreme.

" Mais si on est accepté, et que des sorcières venant de tout le pays viennent ici, il faudra faire des changements. Je ne pourrais assurer tout les cours, et gérer le coven en même temps. Je connais quelques sorcières qui accepterai venir enseigner ici, mais j'aurai aussi besoin de vous les filles. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Vous êtes devenu de puissantes sorcières toutes les trois, vous avez chacune passé quelques test des Sept Merveilles et vous serez plus proche des élèves. J'ai besoin que vous les aidiez à s'intégrer."

" Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur nous ! "

Cordelia sourit devant l'assurance de son interlocutrice.

" Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, comme je te l'ai dit il faut que je planifie tout, y comprit notre sortie de secours. "

Zoé hocha à nouveau la tête et sourit à la blonde.

" Je suis heureuse que vous soyez notre Supreme Cordelia, personne ne pourrait prendre mieux soin de nous. "

La directrice se sentit touchée par la déclaration de son élève et la prit dans ses bras pour le lui montrer. La jeune femme fut surprise au début, mais répondit à l'étreinte de la Supreme. Elles se détachèrent quelques secondes après, où Zoé ajouta en souriant.

" De tout façon cela ne pouvait être que vous, vous êtes la seule dans cette maison à n'était jamais morte. "

Cordelia se mit à rire alors que son élève partie rejoindre sa chambre.

Queenie vint la voir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la blonde se douta qu'elle avait parlé avec Zoé car elle lui posa des questions sur son futur rôle au sein de l'académie, lorsqu'il y aurait les nouvelles sorcières.

L'heure du repas de midi arriva assez vite pour Cordelia. Kyle, étant le nouvel homme à tout faire, s'était occupé du repas. Le blond tendit son plat à la directrice en souriant poliment.

" J'ai fait votre plat préféré. "

Cordelia fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait, lorsqu'elle vit que son assiette contenait des lasagnes. C'était le seul repas que sa mère savait faire, et lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, la sorcière avait droit aux lasagnes de sa mère tout les dimanches. C'était son plat préféré, car c'était une des rares choses que sa mère faisait seulement pour elle. Cordelia se demanda comment le jeune homme était au courant, lorsqu'elle se rappela que Fiona avait aidé le garçon à se rétablir de sa résurrection. L'ancienne Supreme lui avait-elle parler d'elle durant leurs échanges ? Mais le plus surprenant c'était que Fiona se souvenait de ce détail la concernant.

La directrice s'aperçut que Kyle attendait une réponse, et semblait se décomposer à chaque secondes, croyant avoir fait une erreur. Cordelia prit le plat tendu face à elle et sourit au jeune homme.

" Merci beaucoup Kyle. "

Ce dernier sourit, et servit les autres personnes présentes autour de la table, avant de s'asseoir manger à son tour. Lorsque Cordelia prit sa première bouchée, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de nouveau. Le gout était identique à ses souvenirs, cela voulait-il dire que Fiona avait donné la recette à leur homme à tout faire avant de mourir ? Décidément, sa mère était toujours pleines de surprises, même en étant morte.

Sentant que Cordelia n'était pas eu mieux de sa forme, Misty décida d'engager la conversation pour distraire tout le monde. Elle leur raconta sa matinée avec Stevie, en effet les deux sorcières avaient passé du temps ensemble après les funérailles de l'ancienne Supreme.

Une fois le repas terminé, Cordelia et Myrtle partirent dans la serre pour parler du futur de l'académie.

La rousse regardait la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa fille travailler sur les plantes pendant qu'elle jouait de la musique, lorsque Misty arriva dans la serre à son tour. Les deux sorcières avaient depuis longtemps finit leur conversation, mais étaient restées paisiblement l'une avec l'autre, vacant à leurs occupations pour s'occuper l'esprit. Cependant quand Myrtle aperçut la jeune blonde, elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle avait bien vu comment les deux femmes se comportaient l'une avec l'autre, et elle en était très heureuse. Il n'y avait jamais trop d'amour dans une maison. Elle savait que Misty ne pouvait qu'être un atout dans la vie de Cordelia, car s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas pour la Supreme, c'était qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau avec quelqu'un comme Hank. Le mépris de son ancien mari était d'ailleurs un des seuls points communs qu'elle avait eu avec Fiona.

" Viens mon enfant. " Encouragea Myrtle en voyant Misty hésiter à venir.

" Je ne veux pas vous déranger... "

" Mais pas du tout, j'allais justement partir méditer dans ma chambre. Je vous laisse toute les deux. "

Et sans plus d'explications, la rousse s'éclipsa de la serre. Cordelia sourit à l'autre sorcière et lui proposa de venir travailler avec elle. Les deux sorcières passèrent leur après midi à préparer des potions, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. La journée passant tranquillement pour elles, le soir arriva sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Cordelia était assise dans le salon à lire, lorsqu'elle se mit à bailler sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus sur elle.

" Je vais me coucher. "

La blonde leva les yeux vers Zoé qui venait de se lever.

" Bonne nuit. "

Cordelia et Misty qui étaient les deux seules autres sorcières présentes dans le salon, lui renvoyèrent la politesse. Misty qui jusque là parlait avec Zoé, resta assise aux côtés de la Supreme, elle regarda tendrement sa directrice qui avait reprit sa lecture. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde leva les yeux de son livre, baillant à nouveau.

" Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi aussi d'aller au lit. "

Misty hocha la tête en regardant Cordelia se lever.

" Tu viens ? " Demanda la Supreme en tendant sa main vers la sorcière des marais.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la plus jeune des sorcières et prit la main face à elle, liant leurs doigts. Misty se laissa guider à travers la maison par la directrice de l'académie jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tout comme la veille, et les jours à venir, les deux sorcières s'endormirent étroitement enlacées l'une à l'autre.

Une semaine passa ainsi, le coven se remettant doucement des Sept Merveilles et de leurs conséquences. Cordelia jonglant entre ses projets pour l'avenir de l'académie avec Myrtle, ses potions et ses plantes avec Misty. Tout le monde dans le coven avait d'ailleurs bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux femmes. Les plus jeunes sorcières savaient qu'elles passaient la plupart de leurs nuits ensemble, mais pas plus. Leur relation était devenue l'un des principaux sujets de conversations entre Queenie, Zoé et Kyle heureux de pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi naturel que l'amour, plutôt que les meurtres et autres horreurs qu'il y avait eut lors des dernières semaines. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs tentés d'aider les deux sorcières à admettre leurs sentiments pour qu'elles soient enfin heureuses et libres, mais ils décidèrent de les laisser les découvrir par elles-même.

Une après-midi lorsque Misty rejoignit Cordelia dans la serre, elle fut surprise de trouver la Supreme assise devant un plant de rosier l'air pensive. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte à la regarder, mais la blonde ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop perdu dans ses réflexions.

" Cordelia ? "

La Supreme sortie de sa torpeur en se levant et croisa le regard de son amie.

" Oh Misty, je ne savais que tu étais là. "

Misty lui sourit, et s'approcha d'elle.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Je... Je suis inquiète pour demain. "

La sorcière des marais hocha la tête, c'était le lendemain que la directrice allait faire un communiqué au monde pour annoncer au monde l'existence des sorcières en Nouvelle Orléans. Misty prit la main de la blonde et enlaça leurs doigts.

" Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre. "

Cordelia sourit en se plongeant dans leurs yeux de la sorcière face à elle, leur mains toujours accrochés l'une à l'autre. Le rythme cardiaque de la Supreme se mit à s'accélérer en voyant qu'aucun mouvement ne se faisait entre elles. Misty se contentait de tenir son regard chargé de tendresse envers elle, mais peut à peut il se changea en désir, lorsque la jeune femme posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de Cordelia pendant une seconde. Cependant ce simple mouvement fit perdre le peu de retenue qu'avait la Supreme qui posa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de l'autre sorcière. Misty laissa échapper un soupir de contentement dans le baiser et s'accrocha au cou de Cordelia pour l'approfondir.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent les deux blondes avaient un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" Merci Misty. " Murmura doucement la directrice.

" Pourquoi ? "

Cordelia continua à lui sourire.

" Pour être entrée dans ma vie. "

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et voulant à nouveau partager un baiser avec elle, Misty se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les deux sorcières passèrent donc les prochaines minutes à s'embrasser tendrement, sans mettre de pression sur l'autre.

" Es ce que je pourrais toujours dormir avec toi ce soir ? " Demanda la sorcière des marais.

La Supreme se détacha de la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? "

" Car on... "

Misty se mit à rougir, et ce fut la chose la plus adorable qu'ait jamais vu Cordelia.

" Maintenant qu'on est... Plus proche... Je ne sais pas si on... "

Voyant que la sorcière commençait à se perdre, la directrice décida d'intervenir.

" Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à dormir avec moi. "

Les épaules de Misty détendirent à vue.

" Tu as déjà été avec quelqu'un ? "

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête, pendant que la directrice lui sourit.

" On va voir où cela nous mène pas à pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. "

Cordelia lui prit sa main et y déposa un doux baiser voulant la rassurer.

" Mais ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? " Lui demanda la plus jeune, un sourire plein d'espoir gravé sur le visage.

La Supreme l'embrassa à nouveau.

" Oui Misty, on est ensemble. "

Les deux sorcières, trop heureuses, n'entendirent pas le cri de joie près de la serre qui sortit de la bouche de Queenie. La jeune élève étant venu annoncer que l'heure du repas était arrivé, avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Elle partie au plus vite rejoindre les autres occupants de l'académie pour leur raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Cordelia et Misty arrivèrent pour manger, tout le monde pu effectivement voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre elles, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, attendant de montrer leur joie lorsque l'annonce officielle viendrait.

Le soir même quand Cordelia se coucha aux côtés de la sorcière des marais, elle se sentit enfin complément détendu et parvint même à oublier que le lendemain était une journée décisive pour elle et le coven, sachant que tant que Misty serait avec elle, elle serait heureuse et aurait un avenir.

**FIN.**

…


End file.
